


Murphy’s Law and dragons

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Series: 2021 Fanfiction [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Giant floating baby head, Multi, Murphy’s Law shenanigans, Panic Attack, dragon - Freeform, emotional Milo Murphy, zack being a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Murphy’s Law is very unpredictable, anything can happen.When Murphy’s Law accidentally interrupts a dragon taking a nap, the Dragon and a few other miscellaneous items fall out of the sky and cause havoc. Milo is struggling to cope, as once a month he gets a little overwhelmed, but his friends are there to help him, on the bright side it it makes a great story to tell
Relationships: Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood
Series: 2021 Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Murphy’s Law and dragons

Objects were falling out of the sky, buildings were set on fire, giant floating baby heads were floating out of their TV shows. That only meant one thing, Murphy's Law.  
Zack Milo and Melissa were running, running from a fire breathing Dragon which Milo had managed to awaken him, by a tree falling on his Dragon cave.

"AHHHH!!" Zack screams, Melissa did too, she was running holding Zack by the hand.  
"NOW WOULD BE A GREAT TIME TO DO SOMETHING MILO!!" Zack screeched, his voice cracking.  
"I'm trying!" Milo shouted, getting overwhelmed and stressed. "No no no! Please do not now! Please not now! "Milo shouted as his breathing quickened.

Pink fluffy unicorns started coming down and randomly dancing, and silhouette of monsters came down to eat everyone! There was not enough things in Milo’s backpack, oh no! What are they gonna do?!  
Milo, struggling to breathe, Kept running as quick as his little legs would take him, the trio of teenagers run quicker than sonic the hedgehog to get away from the fire breathing Dragon. Finally, once they were away from the fire breathing Dragon, everyone started breathing heavily. Milo on the other hand, just collapsed in tears

His sobs were loud and painful, and his breathing was getting heavier, much much heavier than Melissa and Zack's.  
Melissa came over to him squeezing his hand. "Milo, deep breaths... deep breaths, okay? Don't focus on what is going on over there, focus on us, only, on, us. "It didn't really work as Milo was still crying.

Milo started shaking and continuously crying. His friends got really worried, usually this happens about once a month where Milo would have a breakdown because Murphy's Law just got so bad, I think today was that day.  
"Hey hey hey, Milo it's okay, you didn't mean it." Melissa tried to comfort, but it didn't work.

Then Zack Took Milo by the hand and squeezed it, after a few minutes he started singing.  
“Here comes a thought  
That might alarm you  
What someone said  
And how it harmed you  
Something you did  
That failed to be charming  
Things that you said are  
Suddenly swarming and, oh  
You're losing sight  
You're losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse you  
That I might lose you  
Take a moment remind yourself to  
Take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment to ask yourself if  
This is how we fall apart?  
But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here…”

Zack sang gently. As Milo hugs him, crying again. “Shhh, breathe...” Zack soothed. Milo tried to follow, but it wasn’t working at first. “You’re doing great Milo, just slow deep breaths. Like this. “He said, doing the actions slowly, eventually after a few attempts, Milo finally followed him. “Good…” Zack praised. Melissa watched and smiled at Zack.

Zack still held my little close to him, as it looked like he needed to comfort still.

“Milo, you know where we were standing right now? “  
“No?” The boy in Zacks arms said confused.  
“This, right here, this is a Murphy’s Law free zone, okay? This is your safe space, where nothing and no one will harm you. “He said, remembering all of this from his therapy sessions. Melissa smiled proudly at him, she watched as she continued to help Milo through this. “Now, everything you say here, all these negative thoughts and things in the words that you think about yourself, can only be said in your safe space. When you leave your safe space to move on with your day, those negative thoughts should stay in that space, if you feel the same after a while, you find a different save space and do the same again.” He replied, getting Milo to sit down.

“Okay, Think of one negative thing, and then counteract that thing with two positives, okay? “  
“I-I caused this mess, but I know it’s not my fault, and I have amazing friends. “ Zack smiles, still hugging his friend.  
“Good.” He said, squeezing Milo’s hand.  
“Okay, next, let’s think of a solution to solve the problem. “He gestured Melissa to sit down with them. “There’s a dragon, and got very angry when I interrupted it’s nap.” Milo replied, his breath shaky. Melissa nodded. “That’s right… “She said in a praising tone. “ what do you think we should do Milo? “She asked, her tone quiet and soothing.

“Help him go back to sleep. “He said, his tone gentle.  
Okay, good. Now that we have an idea, how are we going to play out the plan?” Zack asked.  
Milo thought for a few minutes, taking a deep breath. “We could make him a giant hot chocolate and a giant cookie like a bedtime snack? That really helped me when I was little. “Milo said. “Okay.” Zack says.

“Mrs. Muffin’s candy shop sells giant cookies, I could go over there and buy one. “Melissa says, Milo and Zack nodded.  
“Okay.” Milo replied. “We will make the giant hot chocolate. “Milo said, his voice quiet.

One giant cookie and hot chocolate later.

Milo and his friends got the giant bedtime snack and rolled it up the hill to the Dragon cave, inside, the Dragon was very very angry, they quickly placed the cookie and a hot chocolate down and run out as quick as they could.  
“Let’s hope this works! “Melissa said, her voice a little scared, Zack squeezed her hand.  
“Don’t worry Melissa, it’ll work. “He said, gesturing to the Dragon who started to eat the cookie, he took big bites of the cookie and started drinking the hot chocolate. “It’s working! “Milo whispered.  
“Yay!” Zack and Melissa whisper shouted, as the Dragon started to get sleepy. “I’ve got an idea, how about we sing a lullaby? “Milo suggested,  
Zack nodded and started singing and acoustic version of his hit single ‘Chop away and my heart.’  
It was very calming as it both eased Melissa and Milo, Zack smiled, kissing the top of my list his head as he sang to them.

Once the song was over, Milo Melissa and Zack walked away from the Dragon came and went off to school, not before Elliot, Once again, yelled at Milo for being a walking course. But of course, the three teenagers brushed it off and walked to class with yet another awesome adventure to tell


End file.
